<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't we all deserve what life gifts us? by Porcelain_and_blue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588386">Don't we all deserve what life gifts us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelain_and_blue/pseuds/Porcelain_and_blue'>Porcelain_and_blue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Translation (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Poetry, Character Study, Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelain_and_blue/pseuds/Porcelain_and_blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, this is just some poetry for Lost in Translation I personally considerit a character study, it might be a little ooc, and im sorry for it, but still i hope you consider reading it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wyld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I personally really like Lost in Translation, i just have really shitty memory and no skills with characterization . Please be nice, but feel free to leave a comment on how to get it more accurate!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every day I sit<br/>
Feeling so cold and unfit<br/>
To bear my name and a smile<br/>
The longer I'm here the more he grows<br/>
Where does he end and I begin?<br/>
Are we both one<br/>
No one sees it<br/>
No one sees me<br/>
I sit here alone<br/>
Sceaming<br/>
See me<br/>
Screaming<br/>
See the truth<br/>
Screaming<br/>
I do it all for you<br/>
Me<br/>
Us<br/>
Thats all there is<br/>
And I hope one day you'll forgive me<br/>
(Will i last that long?)<br/>
(Im falling apart)<br/>
(Am i selfish)<br/>
For every person there is a mask<br/>
A creation<br/>
Are you mine?<br/>
Is it my fault?<br/>
It must be<br/>
Does it matter though?<br/>
Shall i just smile a bear it<br/>
The names<br/>
(Bastard, whore, nothing more than a spot on Mayhem's name)<br/>
The hate<br/>
(He should die he should die he should die)<br/>
For them<br/>
Yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Minsoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Minsoo's turn</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still can't write, thanks to iamliterallyahotpocket who said nice things to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't you think its easier<br/>To ignore the pain<br/>The hurt<br/>To put up a show of haughty arrogance<br/>If i win won't that show<br/>We are on equal ground<br/>That your betrayal doesnt cut deep<br/>The the blood we share means nothing<br/>Does it matter anymore<br/>When you ignore me<br/>Don't you see me creeping up<br/>Or am I just not worth your time<br/>In our tale am I Cain and you're Able<br/>The golden brother struck down<br/>Better<br/>Smarter<br/>Fuck<br/>Fuck<br/>Fuck<br/>Whatever<br/>I have to be a good leader<br/>Good leaders don't destroy themselves over petty things<br/>Stolen thing<br/>(We will win next time)<br/>Good brothers don't steal others music<br/>Good brothers don't destroy there chances to win<br/>Fuck<br/>(Am I even a good leader)<br/>Fuck<br/>(Why do I do this)<br/>Fuck<br/>(Why do i sti-)<br/>One more boss<br/>One more level<br/>The rest of the world doesnt have to matter<br/>(Somethings wrong with Wy-)<br/>(Somethings up with Dae-)<br/>(Whats the use of a leader that-)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope it wasn't awful, I accept criticism on my characterization</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a lot of thoughts on him, well on all of them but since I'm writing from their point of view it's hard to add them so I'm thinking about writing a legit character study from my pov idk.  Sorry for any mischaracterization. Also Dae with self loathing and regrets that he represses I could stand to see it. All of mayhem/self loathing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Love is easily corrupted]<br/>
[ Regret is easily misconstrued]<br/>
Its your fault<br/>
Its something that echoes in my ear<br/>
I love her is is constantly in my head<br/>
But my heart aches when i think of her<br/>
I feel dread in my stomach when i see her<br/>
Isnt that the symptoms of love<br/>
(If you had loved her-)<br/>
I do<br/>
(If i was better it wouldn't have turned out this way)<br/>
I love her<br/>
In the beginning(then why didn't you-)<br/>
Now(have to)<br/>
(Have to)<br/>
(Have to)<br/>
[Atone]<br/>
She was my best friend<br/>
(Fuck up)<br/>
(You destroyed it)<br/>
(Its your fault)<br/>
[Atone]<br/>
If i just care enough then-<br/>
...<br/>
...<br/>
Somethings wrong with Minsoo<br/>
(Don't fuck up)<br/>
(Or they'll hate you)<br/>
Somethings wrong with Jaewon<br/>
(You deserve to-)<br/>
Keep the peace<br/>
Lighten the atmosphere<br/>
Now Dongho<br/>
(Maybe it's your fault)<br/>
(Maybe you deserve-)<br/>
Its not my fault.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not to shamelessly promote my tumblr but, http://blue-paper-cranes.tumblr.com i only have like 2 followers but maybe I'll post art there... (thanks to iamliterallyahotpocket for being nice on my past chapters)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. D.Min</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got a comment which inspired me to write more, not to pick favorites be Dongho is kinda my bias</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What is love?<br/>This shaking brittle feeling <br/>A give and take<br/>I do as you say and only then will you care?<br/>Can my dreams and aspirations not be my own?<br/>Am I good enough<br/>(Will you love me even if I’m not)<br/>I have to be better<br/>( please see me) <br/>I can’t fail<br/>(No one will be there) <br/>Fuck <br/>Everything’s falling apart<br/>(I have to fix this ) <br/>Fuck <br/>What if I can’t <br/>(I’ve been replaced) <br/>I’m replaceable <br/>Fuck</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope it’s ok, it’s kinda late and this was quickly written. If you have any issues then feel free to comment. Honestly Dongho feels like an older sibling with to much responsibility while also going through shit and unable to really help everyone around them and not ask for help. Also what happened to the mayhem fan cafe one day I logged on to discord and it was gone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>